When it Rains, it Pours
by silvereyewarrior
Summary: Naoki is engaged to Sahoko, and poor Kotoko is heartbroken. With everyone advising her to give up, Kotoko decides to. She's been dating Kin-chan for a while, but she gets proposed to. Unsure if marrying Kin-chan is the right thing to do, Kotoko trusts this news to Satomi and Jinko. Both girls tell her to accept, and that Kin-chan will help her move on. What will Kotoko do?


**AN(authors note): Before starting on this incredibly long one shot, I would like to say welcome everyone to all my friends and newcomers to my channel and I'm really happy to meet you all. If some of you know me already having seen my previous reviews on other Itazura Na Kiss stories than you'll know I'm not an (Kotoko x Naoki) shipper, so if anyone reading this is be warned because (Kotoko x Naoki) is not how it'll end. However I still hope that you'll like my story and writing style, I've even left some plot points that'll surprise and interest everyone. One last thing, this is based off of the manga not the anime because there is a lot more ground for me to cover. So sit back and get comfortable, grab all your goodies something to drink and a box of tissues because here we go. XD**

_Ever since high school, you're the only one I've had feelings for. I can't imagine myself being with anyone except you, I promise I'll take good care of you and cherish you for the rest of my life. So Aihara Kotoko, will you marry me?_

"Kotoko..."

"Kotoko...hey!"

Snapped out of her trance, Kotoko looks up at her friends.

"Satomi, Jinko what is it?"

"Class has been over for a while now, our professor left 15 minutes ago."

"You've been in a daze all morning, care to tell us what's going on?"

While Kotoko did want to tell her friends, she was having a hard time coming to grips about what happened. Her best friend since high school Kinnosuke Ikezawa had proposed to her. He's had a crush on her since the very beginning it was love at first sight, but while she appreciated and treasured him relishing their friendship and companionship her heart always belonged to someone else.

The man that stole her heart was none other than Irie Naoki, and like Kin-chan's crush on her Kotoko's crush on Naoki was also love at first sight. She and Naoki have a lot of history together, from living together, pulling all nighters studying, and playing tennis. Despite being so close Kotoko has always felt so very far away from Naoki and insecure, was it him rejecting her time after time or was it his status as prodigy?

Whichever it was, the answer wouldn't matter anymore because Naoki's engaged to a woman named Oizumi Sahoko. It was an arranged marriage because Naoki's father had fallen ill due to a heart attack, and Sahoko's grandfather owner of a big bank would help fund Pandai if Naoki agreed to marrying her which he without hesitant did.

Even though Kotoko knew that Naoki marrying Sahoko was for the sake of the family and for the business, it didn't make her feel any better. For 6 years the only man Kotoko's ever looked at was Naoki, and now she wants nothing more than to move on with her life and forget about him. She thought that by dating Kin-chan would help her erase the feelings that she has for Naoki, but it's not working.

She has fun on her dates with Kin-chan, but they're nothing more than a distraction. When the date is over and the day comes to an end Kotoko's enthusiasm and spirit shut down, like an extinguished flame. Worse if she comes face to face with Naoki, Kotoko finds her heart still beating and racing for him despite all that Naoki put her through. Kin-chan is being led on and Kotoko knows it, she hates what she's doing. She wants to do the right thing by turning Kin-chan's proposal down, but at the same time she wants to accept it.

Kin-chan has worked too hard for too long to win Kotoko over, and she doesn't want to see all his efforts go to waste like hers did with Naoki. She doesn't want to hurt him and break his heart, like Naoki has done time and time again with her. Kin-chan may not be the sharpest tool in the shed or the most handsome man on the planet, but he's kind funny and passionate. If any girl were to meet Kin-chan and get to know him they would fall for him because of his good-natured heart, so then why couldn't she do it?

Unsure of what to do Kotoko thought that by enlisting the help of her friends was her best option, after all Ishikawa Satomi and Komori Jinko were with Kotoko since the very beginning too. They were with her throughout her entire journey, they both know how she feels and how both Naoki and Kin-chan take to her. Tired of delaying and desperate for an answer, Kotoko tells both girls everything.

"Kin-chan proposed?!"

"What a bold move he made!"

"And what's your answer?!"

Packing her stuff and getting ready to leave the classroom, Kotoko stands up from her chair with her backpack over her shoulders looking at the cold tile ground floor staring at her reflection.

"I didn't answer him. I do like Kin-chan a lot, but I've only ever seen him as a good friend. Getting married so suddenly like this, just only a few days after Irie-kun started dating Sahoko-san doesn't feel right to me. I don't know what to do, I want to say yes but I want to say no too."

Both girls look at each other with the same concerned look on their faces, than Satomi stands on one side of Kotoko taking her by her shoulder gently while Jinko stands on the other side of Kotoko taking her hand both ready to comfort her.

"You will not find anyone whose more devoted to you than Kin-chan, Kotoko. Since Irie's got a girlfriend now and the arranged marriage is proceeding, it's time for you to start taking Kin-chan more seriously."

"You said to us the other day that Irie told you to go and find someone else, that's his final rejection. He's never once considered your feelings before, and he won't start now. You've been in a one-sided relationship with Irie, and he's made clear how he feels about you through his rejections and insults."

Kotoko stopped and paused taking in her friends advice, so what they were saying was that she should accept Kin-chan's proposal despite her heart not being for him. She did care for Kin-chan, but could she really put him through a marriage of a one-sided love?

"We're tired of seeing you get hurt because of Irie."

"Kin-chan knows that you moving on from Irie won't be easy, but he's willing to work with you full-heartedly which is far more than Irie ever did for you. He only put up with you, not actually want to be around you."

"The question you should be asking yourself is, how do you want to live your life? Do you want to continue watching Irie and Sahoko's relationship from the sidelines hoping that they'll one day divorce crying yourself to sleep every night, or do you want to move on and take a stand by marrying Kin-chan no longer having to wait for the love you've wanted for so long?"

"Just think about it okay, we're behind you all the way but like Satomi said we're sick of seeing you get put through so much. It's hard on you, but it's not easy on us either and I can't even imagine how your father must feel."

With that both girls left Kotoko alone in the classroom giving her space allowing her time to reflect on what they just said. Kotoko had forgotten about her dad, she didn't even tell him of Kin-chan proposing to her yet. Her dad always believed that she and Naoki would be a thing, but in light of recent events the two never talked. Not to mention that he never once told her his feelings on Naoki, just only that he respected him as his best friends son.

Kotoko thought about everything her best friends said, but for the moment what Jinko said stood out the most. That Naoki telling her to her face to go and find someone else was his final rejection. He wasn't the only one who told her this, her old rival Matsumoto Yuuko said the same thing. After the two tried to ruin the arranged meeting when Naoki and Sahoko first met, it turned into a disaster. The day after when Kotoko informed Yuuko of the news, Yuuko then said for Kotoko to give up just like her.

Now her best friends said the same thing, they too wanted her to drop her feelings for Naoki like cold turkey by marrying Kin-chan. How can Kotoko give up on something she's fought for so long, it wasn't like her to just take no for an answer. Deep down though, she knew that everyone was right and it was time for her to quit once and for all. Not just for her sake but for everyone's, so they all could go home happy.

Kotoko thought that her dad should know what was going on and ask for his input too just like Satomi and Jinko's. After her school day would end, she would skip tennis practice and go meet her father at his restaurant. She was sure that Sudo would be glad that she was gone, since she's no good at tennis anyway. Kotoko only joined the tennis club just so she could be close to Naoki, but things didn't go her way as he proclaimed that he would come only for games the tournaments, and whenever he felt like it.

As she walked out of the classroom and on campus, remembering her first week of tennis club made her blood boil a little bit. Why should Naoki get special treatment just because he's the prodigy of Tonan University? A real club member stays for everything, unless should something happen of course. Naoki's reasonings now for filing a leave of absence because of him working at Pandai is understandable, but before it didn't seem fair. He was barely breaking a sweat on the tennis courts scoring winning game after game, and there she was pouring out her heart and soul into trying, but in the end she only gets cuts and bruises all over her fair skinned body not even being able to hit a single ball.

Was it worth injuring herself and being belittled by the club leader just so she could be close to Naoki? Since he's now quitting school and marrying Sahoko, Kotoko thought of quitting the tennis club all together. If she wanted her feelings for Naoki to go away, she would have to cut all ties she's ever had with Naoki in order for her to start out clean and breath fresh air. Dating Kin-chan seemed to be a start, but Satomi and Jinko were right she needed to stop watching from the sidelines and take action for her own life.

Kotoko just hoped that with the choices she's now about to make, that they'll pay off in the end and she won't end up suffering for them. Kotoko's school day ended a lot faster than she had expected and she hadn't seen eye or ear of Naoki, but for today one test remained. Could she evade her tennis club senior Sudo? Carefully walking towards the school gates sneaking like she use to whenever she would follow Naoki, she was close to making it.

"Aihara, where are you going it's time to practice!"

Kotoko turned and to her horror, she was caught be her club leader Sudo. She turned to see that he had a racket in his hand, and that meant she would see the evil flip side of Sudo. Sudo is a man with two different souls in one body, one that was kind and supportive but the other determined and vicious.

"Trying to ditch are we Aihara and play hooky? Wasn't expecting that from you, but then again Irie isn't there anymore..."

Kotoko's anger increased, she was tired of being seen as the pathetic love struck girl that chased Naoki. She wanted to prove to everyone that she's not the same anymore and never will be again. Having enough Kotoko stood her ground and put her foot down.

"I'm not attending practice because Irie-kun isn't there, I have some important business to take care of!"

"Well whatever your so called important business is will have to wait, we're in need of ball people today because of the tournament coming up soon so come on!"

"You're just going to have to find some other ball girl than Sudo, I quit!"

Sudo went into complete shock upon hearing those last two dreadful words. He wasn't sure if the girl in front of him was even Aihara Kotoko anymore. Her tennis skills never improved since the day she first joined, but her persistence was enduring and admirable. Even if Naoki wasn't at practice, she still put up with his harsh training and stuck to it.

"Quit you can't quit, no tennis club member leaves halfway through the season!"

"Yes they have, but unlike them I'm not leaving because of your harsh training. I thank you for putting up with me all these years Sudo-san and giving me a good workout, but I'm finally getting my priorities straight figuring out who I am and what I want. I no longer wish to be a part of the tennis club anymore, give the Matsumoto sisters my regards good day."

As Kotoko turned and left Sudo, he still was in shock. Sudo had wondered if her leaving had anything to do with Naoki's arranged marriage. Sudo knew what kind of man Naoki was, and he knew that Naoki could be quite cruel. When he first found out of Kotoko's crush on him, Sudo thought she was an idiot to want someone like him but as time progressed he admired her for putting up with him. Sudo always believed that Kotoko and Naoki would be the ones to get married and that Kotoko's innocent bubbly loving personality would be enough to change him, but instead what he saw it wasn't Naoki who changed but Kotoko.

As Kotoko started walking towards her father's restaurant, she felt proud for quitting the tennis club and turning Sudo down. She was making actual progress in changing her life for the better, and now that she wasn't in the tennis club anymore she could join a different one. She's never been good at sports and she wasn't going to get involved with the anime club despite technically being a member after Naoki tricked her into enrolling, so all of those were out of the question. What club would she be happy to be a part of, where she can enjoy herself and not be tested to prove her competence?

"Kotoko, you're here. You must have come here for dinner, what'll it be?"

Kotoko entered her father's restaurant and was greeted by Kin-chan himself. He was always so very warm inviting and welcoming, traits that were the polar opposite of Naoki. Kin-chan was an apprentice chef for her dad's restaurant, and while he did start working here to get closer to Kotoko he grew to like his job and enjoy cooking for people.

"Actually I'm looking for my father, is he here?"

Surprise expressed Kin-chan's face, he thought at first she was going to say yes to his proposal but when he took a second glance at Kotoko's face something else was on her mind. Kin-chan hoped that it wasn't Naoki, or that he was mean to her again.

"No he isn't, he told me to tell you that he wanted to see you at home to talk about something important. We're still on for our date tomorrow right?"

Kotoko had continued dating Kin-chan even before he proposed to her, and while she was conflicted about her feelings questioning on what was the right and wrong choice in this situation Kotoko couldn't deny that Kin-chan has always had a special place in her heart. They've been friends since their freshman year in high school back in Tonan High, but now that they're actually dating could she actually develop feelings for Kin-chan if this relationship continues? Kotoko wanted her feelings for Naoki to go away, but she felt it was unfair to make Kin-chan a replacement and a substitute. Jinko said that Kin-chan was willing to work with her, but was that really true? Tomorrow on their date she would find out.

"Of course we are, I'll meet you at the city center at 8 in the morning. For now since I really need to talk to my father, can I make my meal to go? Surprise me with anything, your cooking is the best ever."

Smiling Kin-chan was convinced and confident, and excited for his next date with Kotoko tomorrow. On their next date though, he wanted to make it really special and do something that she would never expect but still greatly enjoy all at once.

"Alright! Wait here, and I'll bring it right out."

Sure enough a few minutes later Kin-chan brought her bento dinner meal, and Kotoko waved goodbye to Kin-chan with a real smile as she walked out of the restaurant after paying. She was getting hungry with her stomach growling every other block and carrying her bento made it harder for her to not want to break into it and eat. She would wait though, but the only thing that could ruin her appetite was seeing Naoki. Kotoko doubted that she would find him at home, since he always works late at Pandai or is out on dates with Sahoko.

"Welcome back Kotoko-chan, oh you brought dinner home?"

Kotoko took off her shoes and was welcomed by her auntie Mrs. Irie aka Oba-sama, the other night she told Mrs. Irie that no matter who Naoki marries that she would always be a second mother to her since her blood mother died when she was very young. Mrs. Irie believed more than anyone even herself that she and Naoki would be a thing, but since Naoki started dating Sahoko she became more and more depressed each day with a glass of wine in her hand every night. Mrs. Irie is the only one who wouldn't go home happy, but it's not like she has anything to worry about with Sahoko.

Sahoko asked to speak with Kotoko alone at Mr. Irie's discharge party after Naoki invited her and Mr. Oizumi to their celebration. It deeply hurt Kotoko, but she couldn't hide from what was happening. Sahoko was going to be Naoki's future bride and become Mrs. Irie's new daughter in law, and the talk the two shared only set everything in stone. Sahoko said she was jealous of her because of how Mrs. Irie adores her, and told the story of how she feel in love with Naoki. Sahoko in their conversation expressed her own insecurities and doubts on whether Naoki liked her, but all Kotoko could do was assure her that Naoki was head over heals. After all Naoki's said more than once to Kotoko's face that he hates stupid women, and the only women he's ever been comfortable around were intelligent and graceful girls such as the Matsumoto sisters.

Kotoko's encouragement gave Sahoko the confidence to continue the arranged marriage, but Sahoko described Naoki as a kind and gentlemanly person. That was not true at all, that wasn't who Naoki really was. During the first arranged meeting Naoki's mother hit the nail on the head describing Naoki to a tea, that he was a mean and cruel bully with no empathy. She even brought up all the things Naoki had done to Kotoko sparing no details and pulling no punches, such as him rejecting her love letter, throwing away all the presents he ever gave her, rebuking her on her failures for not getting something right the first time around, and on more than one occasion making her cry.

Sahoko interpretted this as Naoki not being someone who'll just date any woman, and while that may be true that doesn't mean that in time Naoki's facade of putting on the gentlemanly exterior wouldn't be broken where he would one day snap at her. Kotoko wanted to warn Sahoko of this, but she kept quiet wanting to see Pandai be funded and saved. Sahoko wasn't a naive girl, and Kotoko just hoped that after all was well Sahoko would break up with Naoki once she would see his true colors knowing that he's not the kind man she fell in love with.

At the same time though despite knowing that Naoki's this and more made Kotoko question on why she would love someone like that, was she really stupid like Naoki always labeled her as? Why would she continue chasing after him knowing that he wouldn't return her feelings and even if he did continue to treat her the same way as before? Well no more, Kotoko's had enough of waiting for a love that's never going to blossom, and believe that Naoki will change.

"I was looking for my father at the restaurant, but I was told he was already home and Kin-chan made dinner for me."

Mrs. Irie took another sip of her glass of wine that she held in her hands and looked saddened again, "The sushi chef you're dating. If only Naoki hadn't agreed to this arranged marriage than..."

"Stop."

Mrs. Irie looked up to see the girl who she always loved as a daughter who was annoyed while also holding pain in her eyes. Sighing than took a step closer towards her auntie Kotoko spoke up with determination.

"All of this has got to stop now. Naoki's made his choice on who he wants, and it's time for all of us to accept it. I know you mean well for your son, but he's a grown man now capable of making his own decisions. Sahoko is a very good girl, a good cook, smart, graceful and talented. While she's my opposite it doesn't make her a bad girl, she wants to get along with you too she told me so herself the other day. I know that I'll always have a special place in your heart Oba-sama, but for Sahoko's sake please try and be nice."

Mrs. Irie looked at Kotoko with tears in her eyes pleading, "Don't give up on Naoki Kotoko-chan, please! I can't imagine a life without you!"

"There you are Kotoko, I've been waiting for you can we please talk?"

Both women look up at the stairway to reveal Kotoko's father, a middle aged short black haired man with some wrinkles on his face still in his work uniform. Kotoko makes her way up the stairs carrying her bento dinner, but Mrs. Irie makes one last attempt to convince her.

"Kotoko-chan!"

Before disappearing into her room Kotoko glanced back at Mrs. Irie, "I have to Oba-sama I'm sorry, I'll still be your daughter by heart and you'll always be a second mom to me."

Kotoko finally enters her room and sits next to her father on her bed, and opens up her bento that Kin-chan made for her. Inside was one of Kotoko's favorite dishes mackerel miso, white rice, and for dessert her favorite cut fruits of melons and strawberries. As Kotoko started eating, her dad started talking.

"Kotoko, it's time for us move out."

Swallowing hard hearing this she looked at her dad in shock. Kotoko knew that this moment was going to come, where they would one day eventually have to move out but saying it so boldly caught her off guard.

"You understand the situation don't you? It would be inappropriate and awkward for us to stay any longer, with Naoki-kun getting married we would be interfering with their new lives. It's time for you to let Naoki-kun go Kotoko, even girls need to know when to give up too. This will be a chance for Naoki-kun to realize what a great girl you were and get him to see that you weren't so bad, okay Kotoko?"

Tears started flowing down Kotoko's face hearing her dads words, they were true. Kotoko was already working on letting Naoki go, but it still hurt a lot. Nobody says that love is easy, and real life is not the same as a fairytale. Ever since Kotoko was little she dreamed of having that same love story ending, where the prince saves the princess from a fire breathing dragon rescuing her from the tallest tower and sharing true love's first kiss then living happily ever after.

Kotoko mistakenly thought that Naoki was her prince charming because of how handsome he was just like in her old bedtime stories, but the more she got to know him the more she realized that Naoki was anything but a prince charming. On the contrary Naoki proven himself to be quite the villain, where instead of saving the princess from harm he was the one causing it. Naoki was the fire breathing dragon that was holding her prisoner in a stone walled tower of her own insecurities and self-doubt because of him telling her that she was not good enough for him because of her not being smart, pretty, or talented.

Since what was keeping Kotoko confined was her self-esteem, she had to be her own hero. Kotoko had to first believe that she herself was good enough that she was worthy of being loved despite all her faults, only then could she escape from her tower. However finding a prince charming to slay the dragon and take her away was going to be an even bigger struggle than gaining her confidence back, because every time a man expressed interest in Kotoko including Kin-chan Naoki made sure that none of them could get to her stating that she only loves him and to never forget it.

Why would Naoki make claims like they really were a thing, only to return to his usual cold cruel self insulting her and mocking her feelings for him again? Kotoko supposed that her feelings for him really were nothing but a joke, and that he was just messing with her by using her declarations of undying love against her to test her loyalty as if she was a pawn in a sick dangerous game he was playing.

Kotoko may not have the book smarts but she's not a fool, once she first saw this on graduation she wanted to walk away from him and renounce her feelings for him like she is now. Naoki reacted in the opposite way she expected, she thought he would be happy to have her gone since he always said she was nothing but trouble instead he kisses her. Naoki gave her first kiss, the one thing she was dreaming of her entire life and that gave her hope to continue.

Now that she was sure Naoki wasn't the one for her, Kotoko couldn't rely on a prince charming to save her instead she would have to be the one to take on the dragon and put him down. Kotoko knew that if not sooner or later Naoki was going to find out about Kin-chan proposing to her, and stop her from marrying him just like when he stopped her from leaving him on graduation. This time however she wasn't going to be easily swayed and deceived no matter what Naoki would say or do, and she wasn't going to tackle this alone. She had the support of her entire kingdom which were her friends and family, the ones who truly love her and care about her.

"I-I already have dad, but what you said...you never really approved of Irie-kun did you? Were you just playing along with Oba-sama, and wanted us all to be family?

Clenching his hands making his knuckles turn white, Mr. Aihara kept his composure and proceeded to tell his daughter the truth.

"It started out that way where I wanted us all to be family, but that first year we moved in I saw for myself how Naoki-kun treated you. I didn't like it, but I still respected him as Iri-chan's son. That's why I moved us out the first time, because I wanted you to let Naoki-kun go and hoped you would find someone better. Perhaps Kinnosuke, or that other guy you previously dated Taketo-kun I think his name was right? You have your mothers caring and happy go lucky personality, but you inherited my stubbornness and determination. I thought that once you would finally realize that Naoki-kun wasn't the only guy in the world, you would quit and want to leave this house. I'm so proud to see you moving on, but I'm so sorry that it had to come down to this."

Putting her bento dinner down, she embraced her father tightly letting go all of the tears she had been holding back ever since she first heard that Naoki-kun liked Sahoko. More than that, she was releasing all of the hurt she had been put through since the beginning because of Naoki.

Holding his sobbing daughter, Mr. Aihara with one arm rubbed her back gently and the other stroking her hair. He knew that Naoki-kun marrying for the sake of Pandai was one thing, but to put his daughter through hell and leading her on was something he was never going to forgive him for anytime soon. He always hated seeing Kotoko hurt, and Mr. Aihara only wished he would have done much more to help her a lot sooner.

"We'll move out as soon as we can, I did look into some houses when you were at school. I found a simple Japanese style house close to the restaurant, and made sure it's in good condition unlike the last one. If I can make a deal on it, than we might be able to move out by next weekend since it's just us two. It might be a little further away from the station for your commute to school, but it's the opposite way of Naoki-kun. What do you think Kotoko?"

Pulling away from her father for a second to catch her breath and rubbed her red tear soaked eyes, and when got her strength back she spoke.

"Go ahead and make the deal dad, but there's something else I wanted to ask you. How would you feel if I married Kin-chan?"

"What? Marry Kinnosuke? Where did this come from, did he do something to you?"

Seeing her fathers angered face, Kotoko thought it would be best for now that she keep Kin-chan's proposal a secret but disclose the relationship the two have. It really was way too soon, and when Kin-chan did propose Kotoko was certain that he did it wanting to see her not suffer anymore at the hands of Naoki and because he genuienly cared for her.

"We are dating dad, but if the relationship continues smoothly and he does propose how would you feel? Now that Irie-kun's dating Sahoko and has feelings for her, I need to move on. Kin-chan's always had feelings for me, and I want to give him a fair chance unless you see something wrong with Kin-chan that I should know about."

Relieved and concerned Mr. Aihara put his arm around his daughter once more, "It's not that there's anything wrong with Kinnosuke sweetheart and it's noble of you to want to give him a chance, but don't you think that dating right now is way too soon?"

Lowering her head in shame more tears fill Kotoko's eyes once more, "I want to forget about Irie-kun dad, I really do. It's just...I don't want Kin-chan to be put through the same suffering I did of unrequited love. It's not like I said I wouldn't date him or that I disliked him before all of this, but when we go out again tomorrow I'm going to find out if he's willing to help me get over Irie-kun knowing my feelings."

"The best thing you could do is be honest honey, because no matter how hard a person tries to bury the truth it'll all come back sometime later. Kinnosuke may be lazy at times but when he has his heart set on something nothing will stop him, but I will not make the same mistake with him that I did with Naoki-kun. If Kinnosuke hurts you than there will be consequences, no man will ever get special treatment no matter how close of a tie they may have. You're my daughter and you're my number on priority, and your well being and happiness is most important to me. Now, get some sleep sweetheart and remember be honest."

Kissing his daughters forehead Mr. Aihara left the bedroom quietly closing the door behind him, while Kotoko just stayed sitting on her bed. So her father approves of Kin-chan, and feels the same way as Satomi and Jinko that marrying was way too soon but with all things considered. Tomorrow for sure had to be the day, where Kotoko would tell Kin-chan the truth and ask for his honesty in return as well. After washing up and putting on her pajama's, Kotoko went into bed turning off her nightside light.

Kotoko turned from one side to the other in her sleep falling into a nightmare, and in her dream she was falling down into a black hole. As she fell, she kept on seeing bubbles of different memories of her life specifically her time with Naoki. She would see all of them as she fell, but no sound came from them instead all she could hear were Naoki's rejects and insults swirling around her. Starting with him saying to her face that he hates stupid girls on day one, for her not to ruin his life, but the loudest one of all for Kotoko to hear was back at their Tonan High graduation party when Naoki called her feelings for him pointless.

Jumping at the sound of the alarm on her clock, she turned it off quickly and panted as she did so. Kotoko use to only have dreams about Naoki sweeping her off her feet and being romantically involved, this was the first time she'd truly ever had a nightmare about him. Was this the cause of her now deciding to move on and let him go?

Not wanting to be late for her date with Kin-chan, she quickly put on her date clothes which was a skirt knee length converse sneakers for easy walking a v neck long sleeve shirt and a light weight jacket for the chill of the early morning. She decided to put her hair in a high ponytail, and after putting on a light touch of makeup and cleaning herself up she left the house.

As she got on the train to meet Kin-chan, Kotoko spent this time remembering her nightmare. Everything flashed in front of her so quickly that she didn't get the chance to process all of her memories shared with Naoki, but not everything slipped past her. Kotoko recalled her 20th birthday, the day in Japan where she would legally become an adult. Mrs. Irie wanted to throw a birthday party for her and to Kotoko's delight she was thrilled and excited, and Mrs. Irie invited everyone who knew her. Naoki said that he would tutor Matsumoto Ayako on that day when they were all in the library, he cancelled out right in front of her to her face.

That hurt Kotoko a lot, even though they weren't a couple birthdays and occasions were always meant to be celebrated. Kotoko always tried to be there for Naoki on his special days even though it ended up causing him trouble because she wanted to be there for him, but by him agreeing to tutor Ayako he stated that he would rather spend his time elsewhere. Eventually the broken-hearted Kotoko accepted that he wasn't going to come, and when the party was nearing an end Satomi and Jinko read Kotoko's fortune to figure out her compatibility with Naoki.

The result was clear, a romantic relationship was doomed to fail. Libra's and Scorpio's are one of the worst matches to be paired up, as well as their blood types O and AB. Kotoko didn't want to believe in such things, but when all odds were against her she was considering giving up. However to everyone's surprise Naoki arrived at the party just at that moment, he wished Kotoko a happy birthday and his gift was to tutor her for the mid-term exams.

Didn't Naoki already reject her in favor of Ayako? Why would he go to her party at the last minute, than decide to tutor her instead? After this she took her mid-terms and this time she didn't fail passing with decent grades, but when she showed them to Naoki he said it was a waste of time to be proud with the marks she got. Her average was a 70, and while this was really good for her it wasn't nearly good enough for him.

Kotoko teared up as he walked away, and her mind drifted back to her fortunes believing that their compatibility really was the worst and a relationship was never meant to be. She couldn't be happy about her exam results anymore, when the person who tutored her didn't recognize her hard work and praise her for her achievements. At that point Kotoko believed that Naoki only came to the party because his mother made him, and Naoki tutored her knowing that she wouldn't get straight A's wanting nothing more than to put her down for not being a bright enough student.

Kotoko closed her eyes trying to keep her tears from escaping her eyes and ruining her makeup, what did she do to deserve to get treated like this? It wasn't like she did anything morally wrong to him, so where was this maltreatment coming from? For a split second Kotoko believed that it was because Naoki actually did like her, but then that moment ended. Kotoko remembered what her father said last night about being honest, and she wasn't just going to be honest with Kin-chan but to herself now too.

In all her memories she claimed herself to being happy and spending time with Naoki was enough, but was she really happy like she said she was? It seemed that whenever anything good would happen to Kotoko where she would get the chance to spend time with Naoki whatever it was, it came with a cost. That cost was Naoki bullying her whether it was for her brains, her poor sports skills, inability to cook, or her accident prone clumsy nature. Kotoko would pay the price first than reap the reward, but has sacrificing her dignity and well being just to get a shot with Naoki actually made her happy?

"Kotoko, you're here! Hey are you okay, you look tired?"

Almost bumping into Kin-chan by a few feet Kotoko collected herself quickly, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry Kin-chan I didn't get much sleep last night I had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry, but I know what'll cheer you up. Come on I have a surprise for you."

Smiling Kin-chan took Kotoko's hand guiding her and assuring her protection and safety with him, but when they got close to their destination Kin-chan let go and covered Kotoko's eyes with both of his hands.

"Okay are you ready, just listen to the sound of my voice. Take a few more steps being careful, don't worry I got you. Okay, and now turn around ta-da!"

After Kin-chan guided her up the stairs, he turned her around to see Rainbow Bridge of Tokyo Japan. It was an awe breath taking scenery, a place where tourists get their pictures taken and after it rains you can see a rainbow beneath the waters down below and across the way you could get an exotic view of the city.

**AN(authors note): Instead of having Kin-chan bring Kotoko back to the lake where she and Naoki shared their first date in the manga and anime, I wanted to use the idea from the live action series 'Love in Tokyo'. I can't see Kin-chan bringing Kotoko to a place that's known to have a curse, he wouldn't mislead her or trick her like Naoki did.**

Kotoko was surprised to find a scenery, and while both she and Kin-chan ran towards the edge happily Kotoko wasn't at all content. This was also the place where Naoki had taken Kotoko on their first date, Kin-chan if he had known wouldn't have done it of course but it hit home with Kotoko. She couldn't pretend to be as happy as she was a second ago upon remembering this place, here Naoki told her that despite having a hard time getting along with her that he didn't hate her.

Now thanks to her nightmare Kotoko was beginning to wonder if that was even true at all, but before she could ponder on this any further Kin-chan spoke up noticing her detachment.

"Is something wrong Kotoko?"

With a window of opportunity presented, remembering her fathers advice Kotoko decided to ask. Before answering though, she took Kin-chan's hand wanting his warmth and comfort.

"Kin-chan I..."

"Kotoko-san is that you?"

Oh no, it couldn't be. Not here not now, of all people to have to run into. If Sahoko was here than no doubt Naoki had to have been too, Kotoko knew she was eventually going to have to face Naoki at some point, but the timing couldn't be more awful. Both Kin-chan and Kotoko turn around, but Kotoko refused to let go of Kin-chan's hand now needed his support more than anything. Feeling sick to her stomach, Kotoko managed put on a real smile for Sahoko. Despite her being engaged to Naoki, Kotoko didn't hate her.

"Sahoko hi, it was nice talking with you the other day."

"What a coincidence, are you on a date too?"

"Yes we are, this is my boyfriend Kin-chan."

Stuttering a little bit due to Sahoko's prestigious persona recognizing that she's from a rich family Kin-chan introduces himself, "H-How do you do. My name is Ikezawa Kinnosuke, I'm a chef at Kotoko's father's restaurant."

"This is my fiance Oizumi Sahoko."

Stepping forward Sahoko politely bows to Kin-chan introducing herself, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Oizumi Sahoko. So are you the successor of the restaurant?"

Still nervous Kin-chan stutters and shakes a little but smiling being polite, "Oh no I'm only an apprentice."

"What brings you here today Sahoko-san?"

"We were on our way to see an art exhibition in Ginza, but Naoki-san suggested we come here before that."

Turning to his fiancé Naoki chuckled, "You were the one who said you wanted to feel a sense of openness."

Kotoko squeezed Kin-chan's hand harder than before, of all places of openness in Japan Naoki had to bring Sahoko here. So their first date really was nothing afterall, it disappointed Kotoko but it made her all the more assured she wanted to get over him. As her saddened frown turned into an angry one, Naoki calling her feelings for him pointless echoed in the back of her mind just like her nightmare.

"Oh yeah, would you two care to join us Kotoko-san and Kinnosuke-san? They're going to show Francis Bacon's works at the exhibition."

Snapping out of her trance Kotoko looked up at Sahoko-san, joining them on a double date? She didn't want to be rude, but going on a double date with them didn't sound like a good idea. Not only was Kotoko working hard to get over Naoki, but he and Kin-chan do not get along at all. Kotoko was certain that the double date would only end in disaster.

"You shouldn't force them to go Sahoko-san. It would be too much of a pain for them, these two have their own...level of entertainment. They should stay on their level."

Sahoko turned to Naoki in shock hearing such words come out of her fiancé's mouth, "Naoki-san?"

Both Kotoko and Kin-chan's blood boiled, and neither could no longer express the annoyance they were feeling inside towards the genius. Not only did the insult strike a cord with Kin-chan, but that Naoki showed disdain and disrespect towards them especially Kotoko in front of Sahoko annoyed him a lot. Kotoko was hurt by the insult too, but what made her mad was that while he was suppose to be focusing on his relationship with Sahoko he puts her down for her own relationship with Kin-chan. While angered Kotoko saw this as a miracle, now Sahoko was going to see who Naoki really was and this time she wouldn't have to withhold the truth from her.

"Level, what do you mean by that Irie?!"

"Are you calling us stupid?!"

Smirking at Kotoko focusing more of his attention on her instead of Sahoko he questioned with contempt, "Am I wrong?"

Sahoko took a small step back from Naoki still in shock that he's saying all this stuff, "No..."

Kotoko stepped towards Sahoko letting go of Kin-chan's hand, but looked Naoki's direction before proceeding to tell her the truth.

"Just because people don't enjoy the same things in life doesn't make them stupid! Kin-chan and I may not be the smartest students in school, but we don't care what you or anyone else thinks of us because we're happy being together! We're not like you, we don't judge people at face value only finding worth in a person based off of their IQ or any other superficial criteria!"

Her angry frown fades and turns to Sahoko-san, "I'm sorry Sahoko-san. I should have told you the truth during our conversation, but there's more to Irie-kun than you've been led to believe. I still stand by what I said before about Irie-kun being in love with you, but what I didn't tell you was that he's hiding his true self from you afraid that you'll reject him and that Pandai will lose it's funding. I've lived with Irie-kun for more than 3 years I know who he is by heart and what he's truly capable of, and him being thoughtless and cruel is nothing new. I don't want to see you get hurt, so listen to me and trust me when I say be extra careful around Irie-kun from now on. You never know when a genius might turn into a monster."

Turning back, Kotoko grabs Kin-chan's hand and storms off mad while secretly happy that she got the chance to tell Sahoko-san the truth. She didn't need to know that Kotoko once had a crush on Naoki, but she did re-affirm Mrs. Irie's words back at the first arranged meeting and now Sahoko saw it for herself first hand.

"Let's go Kin-chan, let's go have fun our way at our level!"

"Right!"

"Kotoko-san."

Before completely disappearing from the couple Naoki calls out to Kotoko once more speaking with anger and annoyance, "Kotoko! You two are a perfect pair!"

Smirking back at Naoki Kotoko turned to face her once 'only man', "Thank you, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. It'll also be the last thing you'll ever say to me before long too."

Proud of standing up to Naoki, Kotoko left with Kin-chan to go somewhere else that they wouldn't be discovered again by Naoki and Sahoko. Kotoko and her father would be moving out very soon, that would be the news Naoki would be getting later on this evening after returning home she was sure. More progress was being put into Kotoko moving on from Naoki, if she was going to be leaving the Irie residence transferring colleges didn't sound like a bad idea either. After all that's been happening Kotoko needed a new beginning, and now that her head was no longer filled with images of Naoki romantically she could think clearly and see life with unclouded eyes.

"I think we're far enough away from them now Kotoko."

Stopping dead in her tracks Kotoko paused and looked at Kin-chan as he was trying to catch his breath, how far did they go?

"Ah sorry Kin-chan, and I'm sorry that Irie-kun said what he did about you. He had no right to be talking like that!"

Letting go of Kotoko's hand for moment so he could wipe off the sweat on his hands with his pant legs, then he looks down at Kotoko who now herself was catching her breath for a minute.

"I never cared what that b*****d thought of me, so don't apologize for something he started. It's you I'm worried about, are you okay Kotoko?"

Kotoko takes Kin-chan to sit on a bench at a park she unconsciously walked them to while escaping Naoki and Sahoko. Folding her hands in her lap, Kotoko begins telling Kin-chan the truth.

"I'm fine, it's just that this is so unfair! Even though I'm moving on from Irie-kun I'm at least trying to be civil with him and maintain our relationship at peace, so why won't he do the same? Is it really too much for him to just let me go and move on? He has no right to be making snide and snarky comments about our relationship, when he should be worrying about keeping his own! That's why I couldn't help telling Sahoko everything that I did."

"So are you saying that you want them to divorce so you can get Irie?"

Kotoko shakes her head no while looking at the ground, "No it's not like that Kin-chan, it's because I've been on the receiving end more than anybody of Irie-kun's cruelty and I don't want to see Sahoko suffer the same punishment I did. If Irie-kun can be mean to me than he can act that way to anyone, he will never change his behavior for any girl including Sahoko. I imagine what'll happen is that once Pandai has been saved, Irie-kun will revert back to his old cold cruel self and take out all his frustrations onto her. Sahoko may be from a rich family but she's not mean selfish or spoiled, she's pure sweet and innocent."

Kin-chan stared at Kotoko in awe upon hearing this revelation than when she was done he couldn't help but chuckle, "Still worrying about other people huh Kotoko?"

Before Kotoko could respond Kin-chan takes Kotoko's hand giving her a radiant smile, "That's one of the things I've always liked about you Kotoko. You're always so caring towards people, devoted and selfless. You're also the most hardworking woman I've ever met, but you do get carried away with it such as when you joined the tennis club just to be near Irie. Back then I tried convincing you to quit tennis not just because I was in love with you, but that covering yourself in bruises wasn't worth Irie's attention and that there were other ways for you to catch his eye without getting yourself hurt."

Kotoko's eyes sparkled as Kin-chan expressed his feelings towards her, and a smile spread across her own face too. However what Kin-chan just said, he answered her question that she had been asking herself before. Joining the tennis club wasn't worth the price it paid, and it's safe to say now that it's the same about everything else Kotoko had done to chase Naoki.

"I think you were right to tell Oizumi-san the truth. How does Irie expect anyone to love him if he enjoys cutting people down and bullying them? No offense Kotoko, I know you're over him I was talking about Oizumi-san."

Kotoko tightens her grip almost making her knuckles turn white, "None taken Kin-chan, but I don't want to see Pandai go broke either. Oji-sama and Oba-sama are family to me despite Sahoko marrying Irie-kun, and Oji-sama is my father's best friend...I quit the tennis club yesterday, before you giving me dinner."

"You what?"

"I'd been doing a lot of thinking about what you, Satomi and Jinko, and what everyone else has been saying. That with Irie-kun now getting married, it's time for me to quit and move on. You know me moving on from Irie-kun isn't going to be easy as I've tried before many times in the past, but it's different now because I'm no longer seeing Irie-kun's romantic gestures as genuine. You've been one of my best friends for years Kin-chan, so I need to know. No matter what happens to me, to us, that we'll always be friends and that you'll stand behind me? I know I'm being selfish and demanding, but...I'm...scared. I'm afraid of being alone and that if Irie-kun baited me tempting me to chase him again I'll surrender and comply."

Kin-chan while certain that Kotoko was on the journey to move on from Irie, he knew deep down that the love she once felt for Irie wouldn't go away overnight. He was proud of her for quitting the tennis club and he was happy that she was giving him a chance, but it was only after Irie agreed to marrying Sahoko. Maybe that was her breaking point of her realizing what a big jerk Irie really was, and now that Irie was off the market Kin-chan wanted to make himself more than available to Kotoko. He also wanted to protect Kotoko from Irie the same way that how Kotoko warned Sahoko of Irie's personality.

He was afraid that the relationship with Kotoko would fail, and that she would still be in love with Irie. If that turned out to be true, how could Kin-chan look at Kotoko the same way again? Nevertheless, Kin-chan couldn't dwell on what hasn't happened. He was here in the present holding Kotoko's hand, who just promised him a chance for her love in exchange only for his love loyalty and compassion.

Standing them both up still holding hands Kin-chan looked down at Kotoko giving her another one of his warm smiles, "Of course I will Kotoko, I promised I wouldn't give up on you didn't I? You have said before that you'll give up on Irie, but I trust you with this one because that was the first time I'd ever seen you stand up to Irie like that. You told him off to his face, and he had no rebuttal because you turned his own callous and pompous personality against him. He doesn't have the sense of humanity respect kindness and generosity that you and I do, that's why he was ridiculing us because he was trying to pull us down to his size, his level. Irie can say whatever he wants about me, but he knows that you deserve better than him and if he tries anything with you I will break every bone in his body. I won't leave you and I won't let you fall to the hands of Irie, I promise."

All of Kotoko's worries and fears were relived. She was honest with Kin-chan, and she got an honest answer from him. Now she knew how Kin-chan felt about her, but more than that she now knew how he felt towards Naoki. If their relationship would fail, Kin-chan still cared enough about Kotoko to make sure that Naoki wouldn't get his hands on her or that she wouldn't crawl back to him. Kotoko blushed, by heart Kin-chan was an earnest man and couldn't help but wonder how did she get so lucky to be with a guy like him and why did she not take interest in him sooner.

After this the two went out to get a bite to eat at a restaurant, then the two did activities together making sure that Naoki and Sahoko were nowhere to be found not wanting to be put through such agony again. This time on their date Kotoko's heart soared and her fiery spirit burned brighter and hotter than before, but once and a while her mind would trace back to Sahoko. Not Naoki and Sahoko as a couple, just Sahoko alone. Sahoko isn't like her, she is soft-spoken and well mannered. Whenever Naoki bullied Kotoko could she stand her ground despite him countering back with snarky remarks, but could Sahoko retaliate too?

Arriving home at midnight Kin-chan walked Kotoko home, and the lights were all off completely. Everyone had gone to bed it seemed, but Kotoko hoped she wouldn't run into Naoki. Quietly making her way up the stairs, fortunately she didn't. However in her room though, she did find a piece of paper on her desk. It was the house that she and her father would be moving into pretty soon, and at the bottom of the paper was a message from her father.

'Sealed the deal, the house is ours. We will be moving out this weekend, the sooner the better. Start packing your things, I love you Kotoko.'

Kotoko put that paper inside of her schoolbag not wanting Mrs. Irie to find it, her dad had to have told them all when she wasn't there. Part of Kotoko was still miserable to be leaving but at the same time she was thrilled. Letting go of someone you once loved is always painful, but that's why she was glad to be leaving so that for the first time in a long time Kotoko could be freed of that pain and suffering. After putting on her pajama's and cleaning up, Kotoko crawls into bed smiling but with tears in her eyes.

The next day arrived, and Kotoko didn't have that same nightmare like she did before. She had school today, and she made her way to the breakfast table where Mrs Irie and Yuuki were all there. Naoki had apparently gone to work, or so she thought. After finishing her plate of one of her favorite breakfasts Naoki came down, and poured himself a cup of coffee. There was something different about Naoki, but Kotoko couldn't place her finger on it.

Perhaps that came from how he looked this morning, he looked like he had a bad night with his hair in a mess and dark circles under his eyes. Maybe Kotoko got her wish after all that Sahoko was taking her warning to heart, and was being extra careful around Naoki. If this was true then it might not be long before the whole arranged marriage is called off, and this made Kotoko both guilty and happy. She would be saving Sahoko from a sham of a marriage, but jeopardize Pandai. It was one or the other, which was more valuable?

Just like how Naoki made his choice between her and Sahoko and him taking over Pandai or becoming a doctor, Kotoko made hers. Sahoko's life was more important to Kotoko than the company, but she believed that there still could be a way for Pandai to be saved. Mr. Oizumi isn't the only rich successful businessman in Japan, so even if he decided to withdraw from transferring the loan they weren't out of options. Surely someone else would be willing to offer their financial support, but not at the cost of marrying off their sons and daughters.

Not wanting to be around Naoki after what happened yesterday still angry, Kotoko put on her shoes at the front door and bid goodbye to everyone saying that she was going to be late for school.

When walking to school Kotoko use to be a certain distance from Naoki, with him saying that he doesn't want to be seen with her. Back then she was fine with it because she got to be near Naoki, but now thinking back made her face palm in embarrassment.

Poor Kotoko started feeling sick to her stomach, but she couldn't afford to lose her breakfast now. Good things were about to happen to her, and she needed to think about them instead of the past. Suddenly her phone started ringing, and the caller was none other than Kin-chan.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Kotoko, can you come to the restaurant tonight?"

"The restaurant? But it's closed tonight isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm going to treat you to dinner. There's a dish I really want you to try, it's the one you tried before when I first started cooking. Could you please sample it for me?"

"Sure Kin-chan, I'll be there at 5 then. See you."

Kotoko hung up with a smile on her face, Kin-chan has been hard at work into becoming a chef. She'll never forget the look on his face when he was serious behind the counter, and the one when she tasted his food. Kin-chan wanted Kotoko to be the first one to try his cooking after her dad promoted him, Kotoko couldn't have been more proud of Kin-chan and he couldn't have been happier.

Since Kin-chan was a chef, what would Kotoko want to do? Aside from quitting the tennis club and the possibility of transferring school's, she needed a job. She wanted to do something nice for Kin-chan, and make her own money to support him as he has with her. After attending her morning classes, instead of going with Satomi and Jinko to the cafeteria for lunch she skipped her regular lunch period to go to the school's counselor. She got a walk in appointment easily.

"Ah Miss Aihara, please take a seat. What seems to be the problem today?"

After Kotoko takes her seat in front of the counselor's desk, she fiddles with her fingers feeling sick to her stomach all over again like this morning.

"I'm 20 years old and I still don't know what I want to do with my life, maybe you can help me out?"

"Ah I see. Well let's start with things you enjoy doing and are good at."

This question gets Kotoko to stop playing with her fingers lowering her head in defeat, and she curls her hands into fists making her hands sweat hard as her stomach pain worsens.

"I'm not good at anything, I have a terrible attention span and I'm very clumsy. Until recently my life was all about chasing a boy and everything I did revolved around him, but now I want to move on from him and go back to being me again."

"Hmm, very interesting indeed. What kind of things did you do with this boy you speak of?"

"I'd done almost everything you can imagine, but the one key thing was tennis. I'm not good at sports at all, and I thought he would train me but he never even bothered to give me the time of day."

"What made you so interested in the boy? What made you fall in love with him?"

"Well, he's intelligent handsome, and talented. Compared to someone like me, I'm nothing. I admired him for the things I didn't have, but as time went by I started falling even more in love with him as I got to know him not just admire him for looks."

"You keep calling yourself worthless, did this boy say himself that you were a burden in his life?"

Tears build in Kotoko's eyes making them sting more than her stomach pain. She stops looking down at her lap but lowers her head more looking at the ground, "Yes, everyday. He would call me a stupid girl, idiotic, a nuisance, weak, loud, and annoying. Now he's marrying someone else, and I'm done with him. I want to move on because I've been realizing that just because I like him doesn't mean I should pursue the relationship at all. Now I have a boyfriend, someone whose nice, caring, passionate, but above all welcoming. I don't want him to be a rebound he's been my best friend for a long time and I want to fall in love with him too but I don't know how."

The counselor's eyes widened at the news he was getting, than he makes a quick phone call. When he's done, he pulls out a few things from his desk drawer and proceeds to hand them all to Kotoko.

"I may be Tonan University's school guidance counselor, but one of my old colleague's is a romance marriage and love psychologist who can be of help for you. He lives on the other side of town, here is his card and number. I told him that you would be seeing him after your classes were over, and he'll get you started right away."

Kotoko accepts the card and looks at it, the address isn't too far away from where her new home was to be and seeing this made her happy.

"He's one of the best psychologists here in Japan, and he's helped many people like you go through their problems with their love lives. Romance isn't my specialty, but there is still something I can do for you."

Kotoko wipes her eyes of her tears, they still sting but they're dry now. When the counselor spoke of a psychologist who could help her, Kotoko's stomach pain goes away gradually.

"What?"

"You are unsure of your future right, well I can provide you with a special test that has a series of questions that only ask about you. Don't worry they're easy, and it's going to help me get to know you better. I want you to take this test and be honest with me about your answers, and when you bring it back to me than we can discuss options for your future career."

Kotoko looks at the rest of the papers she was given, there was the test which contained lots of questions on them some fill in the blank and others multiple choice. Seemed like another school assignment.

"Take all the time you need to finish this, but the sooner I get this the better. There are some more brochures and forms for you to look at as well too. They're students just like you who took this very same test, and their stories. Some moved onto different colleges, some changed majors, and many more whose lives were happier."

Kotoko thanked the counselor and walked out of the office. She still had time before meeting up with Kin-chan before dinner, so she took the opportunity to look through the brochures and papers. She would take the test when she got back home. Kotoko also looked at the business card she was given, Dr. Hashimoto Akihito. Maybe not only could this doctor help Kotoko move on from Irie-kun, but help her better understand her feelings for Kin-chan.

"Aihara-san."

Kotoko looked up and quickly put away her papers in her purse, but to her surprise it was Matsumoto Yuuko who was standing before her.

"Matsumoto-san, what are you doing here?"

"Is it true that you quit the tennis club?"

Kotoko knew that the news of her quitting would get out, but she was glad that it wasn't Naoki who confronted her. Actually she was more than happy to tell Yuuko the truth, after all she too like Naoki only pointed fingers at her for not being good at tennis and made fun of her. However Kotoko also needed to be careful about what she said in front of Yuuko, because she was still friends with Naoki despite no longer being a potential love interest.

"Yes I did."

"So you're really moving on from Irie-kun this time huh?"

"You and everyone else is saying the same thing, for me to stop clinging onto false hope and give up. Besides I'm no good at tennis anyways and me staying would only make the team look bad. I'm tired of doing things to make Irie-kun notice me, from now on I only do things for me."

Yuuko was wearing her tennis outfit clearly on her way to practice, and after adjusting her gym bag on her shoulders smiles at Kotoko before leaving.

"You're finally developing your own sense of pride Aihara-san. While pursuing Irie-kun I confess I had fun being rivals with you, because even though you couldn't compare in brains or beauty you put in an exceptional effort to challenge me. I said before that I respect your dedication and I still do. It's too bad that neither of us were the winners, but I'm relieved that you didn't lose that special drive of yours after losing Irie-kun to Sahoko. I suppose this is where it all ends then huh, take care of yourself Aihara-san good luck out there in the world and may you find yourself a good man."

She wasn't made fun of or bullied at all this time. Yuuko for a second time told her to move on from Naoki, but Kotoko wasn't expecting to be praised by her for taking charge of her own life. Suddenly it hit her, Kotoko realized that's who Yuuko was and that she's a girl Kotoko wanted to aspire to be like. Not by her personality, but by being a strong independent woman.

Yuuko was already skilled in tennis and wanted to join regardless if Naoki did or not, and she claimed that she had things she wanted to do for herself and not chase Naoki in the career field. Before working for Pandai Naoki wanted to be a doctor, and when Kotoko was concerned about her future she thought of becoming a nurse to assist him in his own goals. Now Kotoko understood that she didn't really want it for her, but to be someone worthy of Naoki.

Once again it traces back to her insecurities and doubts on whether or not Kotoko would be good enough for Naoki. If a relationship with Naoki was possible, could Kotoko really be happy like that? Questioning everyday of her life on whether or not she was truly wanted and loved? Kotoko asked this before, but now after speaking with Yuuko she had her answer, no. From all the time she had chased Naoki, Kotoko never considered on what an actual relationship would have been like until now.

The thought of it all began to scare Kotoko and haunt her making her shiver with her skin crawling with goosebumps, yes she would have gotten what she wanted but would the work be worth the reward? Her answer again was no, Kotoko knew exactly what she wanted from a man and now understood that Naoki could not deliver on it nor would he want to. All Kotoko ever wanted was someone who would love honor cherish and respect her, while in return she would do the same for her partner.

"There you are Kotoko, we've been looking for you!"

Kotoko turned to see Satomi and Jinko heading her way.

"How come you weren't in the cafeteria? You never miss out on meals, so we were worried about you."

Kotoko smiled noting on the care and concern of her two best friends, she asked herself again how did she get so lucky to have people like Kin-chan and Satomi and Jinko in her life.

"I'm sorry, but I've been taking what you guys have said to heart. I finally know what I need to do, I'm going to be seeing Kin-chan tonight."

"Does that mean you're going to say yes to his proposal?"

"Before giving any such answer, there are still other matters about our relationship that we need to discuss. However if things continue as they had been, than it's possible. Well I got to go, I'll see you two later."

Kotoko waved goodbye to her friends as she walked off to go meet Dr. Hashimoto. Before meeting up with Kin-chan, Kotoko went to go see Dr. Hashimoto. She would answer Kin-chan's proposal after this meeting, and when she was done she would tell Kin-chan the truth. Despite coming to all of these harsh realities and rude awakenings, none of them changed the fact that Naoki was still in Kotoko's heart. Kin-chan promised to always protect her from Naoki, but erasing her feelings was something Kin-chan couldn't do. She needed help, and strongly believed that Dr. Hashimoto would be the one to give the guidance she desperately needed.

Finally Kotoko arrived at Dr. Hashimoto's office, it was a small building nothing fancy or exquisite. She knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Hello welcome, do you have an appointment to see Dr. Hashimoto?"

Closing the door behind her Kotoko went up to the desk and was welcomed by a middle aged woman with raven black hair in a pencil skirt with high heels and a nice dress up shirt. To Kotoko she looked like an older version of Matsumoto Yuuko, except that her hair was in a sharp bob instead of hanging behind her back.

"Yes, my name is Aihara Kotoko. I'm from Tonan University, and my school's counselor phoned Dr. Hashimoto a short while ago."

The woman's eyes widened for a second and wrote down everything on her clipboard, then after she was done she walked into Dr. Hashimoto's office. Kotoko sat down in one of the chairs by a window a little ways from the door waiting patiently. Kotoko was alone and as she was sitting with her hands folded on her lap tears began pouring down her face. This was it, this was finally it. After tonight things would be different, Kotoko didn't expect to lose her feelings for Naoki overnight but this was her final goodbye. She was ready to cut the cord once and for all.

"Miss Aihara Kotoko, will you please come inside?"

A dark brown haired man with glasses wearing a suit and tie with his doctors badge on his shirt, opened his office door and let Kotoko inside. As he closed the door he told her to sit down on the lounging chair where she could be comfortable and relax.

"So you're the Tonan University student my old classmate and friend Kawaguichi phoned about, he said you would be coming. While the majority of my clients I work with are married couples, I also work with single young adults and teenagers. Kawaguichi told me the problem you've been experiencing, but I will need more information than what he gave me. With this first session I would like to dive deep into the basis of the relationship, meaning how did you fall in love with this man and what is his surname?"

As Kotoko snuggled further into the lounging chair, she closed her eyes remembering everything painfully, "His name is Irie Naoki. I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him at the entrance ceremony my freshman year, he delivered his speech so flawlessly it made me admire him and that he is intelligent and handsome. Finally in my senior year in high school I got the courage to confess to him through a love letter, but he rejected it saying that he hates stupid girls. I was from Class F, and not long after this our house had collapsed from an earthquake and we went to live at my father's best friends whose who was Irie-kun's father..."

Dr. Hashimoto took notes down into his clipboard checking off a few things listening intently as Kotoko carried on with her story, and by the time she was finished she told Dr. Hashimoto everything. From the time they first met after he rejected her to the present day. While Kotoko was talking tears escaped from her eyes, which was something Dr. Hashimoto didn't miss.

"I see, so after believing fate was on your side due to the coincidences you decided to continue to pursue Irie?"

Kotoko wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke in a small hoarse voice, "Yes, but now he's marrying someone else. I know it's for the sake of Pandai but I..."

Before Kotoko could continue Dr. Hashimoto cut her off, "Before I tell you my diagnosis and present you with a solution, I need you to answer me one more question and you have to be honest. While you were pursuing Irie, did chasing him build you up or did it only drain you?"

Kotoko's eyes opened at this question, it was a very strange thing to ask. He was the doctor though and knew what was best, so Kotoko did just as he said. Kotoko remembered all the times she's had with Naoki yet again, but this time she was looking at them through her own physical mental and emotional health. Kotoko was naturally a hard working girl and doesn't give up easily, but chasing Naoki was the one thing in her life that exhausted her the most. She lost count how many nights Kotoko spent crying in her pillow at night after being belittled, how hurt she would get in tennis and out of breath through Sudo's training, and how hard she would work in her studies only for her to be acknowledged as a failure by Naoki despite her best efforts.

"Drained."

Dr. Hashimoto wrote this down into his clipboard, and when he was done he put it down on his desk with an assured look on his face.

"I thought so. There's no mistaking it now, you'll be needing to see me for more counseling sessions."

Kotoko sat up from the chair and wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes, and sniffled.

"There is something wrong with me isn't there? I really am a big idiot aren't I? I'm nothing but trouble, right?"

"No, nothing's wrong with you Aihara-san. You're not an idiot at all, on the contrary I see a smart bright young woman in front of me. Everyone has something that they struggle with in life, I'm afraid of heights but what I see with you is that you need help gaining self-confidence and female self-esteem. However that's not to say that Irie didn't play a part into all of this, the way you feel now doubtful unhappy and miserable is justified."

"I know Irie-kun's a jerk, but I always somehow manage to return back to him! I hate this and I want to stop loving him, but..."

"You never did."

Kotoko's heart dropped hearing Dr. Hashimoto's words, and froze dead in her tracks unable to speak only looking up at the doctor with hurt and shock.

"You never loved Irie, you were only infatuated with him."

"I-Infatuated?"

"Yes, love and infatuation aren't the same things. Being infatuated with someone means having a strong passionate desire and a deep admiration for the person, while being in love with someone means not having unrealistic expectations and accepting them as they are full heartedly."

Kotoko fell to the ground on her knee's, all this time she was never really in love with Naoki and only infatuated with him?

"Normally infatuation lasts for a few weeks or a month or two, but your infatuation with Irie has turned into an unhealthy obsession because of it lasting for 6 years. Infatuation is normal when you first develop a crush on someone and you get all the butterflies in your stomach, but you never reached the next stage of love. After infatuation comes connecting with them and building a bond, but since Irie's rejected you on more than one occasion no such bond has been made. You two may know each other, but when I say bond I mean coming together through mutual trust and respect. Love isn't about the kisses hugs and all the romantic exchanges, that's lust, and relationships aren't about what your partner can do for you that's dependency which is toxic and if left unchecked becomes dangerous."

The more Dr. Hashimoto continued the harder it was for Kotoko to listen, he was telling the truth and she knew it. Kotoko may have gotten to know Naoki bit by bit over the years thanks to living together, but the progress of their relationship never changed. She was still just the Class F annoying idiot girl in his eyes, and he never took the first initiative into wanting to connect with her. Kotoko was the one always making the first move, and when she tried with Naoki even open to being vulnerable he would reject her attempts then bully her and if convenient make a laughing stock out of her. Ever since she started coming to her senses by listening to her friends and father, she knew her trying to get Naoki was wrong and would need to end but dangerous?

"Dangerous? Are you saying I'm in trouble, and not causing trouble?"

"Exactly. Being dependent on someone is never a good thing, and it's the easiest way in the world to get taken advantage of. I hate to say this Aihara, but professing your love to Irie was a mistake. You confessing your feelings in your love letter was fine, but you committed yourself way too soon. It's because you promised to always love Irie, that led him to exploit you and play with you and your feelings. I do not in any way approve of Irie's actions, but you made yourself so open and became an easy target for him to walk all over you. I can't tell you what Irie is thinking or how he's feeling, but there's no mistaking his motivation. He's just as dependent on you as are you are with him, but for what I don't know. If he already has made kissing a tool into getting you to stay, than I hate to think of what he'll try next when his usual method doesn't work."

Kotoko's lungs were short of air, and was having a hard time breathing. At first this came from her crying, but now she was terrified. Naoki wouldn't hit her, would he? Sure he's yelled at her and scolded her, but the only physical contact that could qualify as wrong would be the graduation kiss. The kiss didn't mean anything to him, and he stole something that Kotoko held dear in her heart. There was also the time Naoki joked about wanting to have sex with her after she snuck into his room to copy their summer homework, but since he never went through with it Kotoko let it slide no matter how humiliated she was that night.

"You spoke of dating your best friend. Are you dating him to seek out that warmth and compassion that Irie never gave you, or are you truly wanting to date him for a blossoming loving relationship?"

Kotoko's eyes widened at this question, but since she was infatuated with Naoki and sought him out only to make up for what she lacked what was her true motives for dating Kin-chan. With Naoki marrying Sahoko it was her breaking point of wanting to give up, but Kotoko never disliked Kin-chan at all. Could she have developed feelings for Kin-chan without realizing it?

"I don't know. Since I was never really in love with Irie-kun, I don't know what my relationship with Kin-chan means either. It's not like I rejected him despite my head being in the clouds with images of Irie-kun, and it's not like I dislike Kin-chan either. As friends I always had fun with Kin-chan, and since we have a lot in common he understands me. I remember back when we were in Tonan High despite him sometimes getting too close for comfort when it came to pursuing me without crossing any lines of course, I felt like I could be me around him without worrying over what he would think. Yesterday on our date, he confessed his feelings to me while accepting me as I am with my faults and never criticizing me."

"Well Aihara-san, you'll have to get your answers about your boyfriend by talking with him. You'll need to figure out whether or not your relationship is a rebound one, or a real devoted one. As for Irie, your infatuation will gradually go away now that you've been told the truth, but remember that you're in control over your own feelings Irie does not own you. Your assignment is to tell yourself every morning when you first wake up and go to sleep at night that you are good enough worthy of being loved. I want you to do this for the next 2 weeks, and I'll see you again same time and do another session with you."

Kotoko wiped her eyes dry, and thanked Dr. Hashimoto as she walked out of his office. to meet up with Kin-chan. Kotoko's mind went blank and the world stopped moving. All this time, all theses years, Kotoko was only infatuated with Naoki and never loved him. As Kotoko recollected everything she and Naoki had ever been through one last time, and put together all that Dr. Hashimoto told her the more sense it made. Infatuation was healthy Dr. Hashimoto said, but Kotoko was so determined to win Naoki's heart that she got carried away and went way over her head.

Kotoko always believed that enough resolve will conquer all, and that if she kept on trying she too would get the happily ever after she's wanted ever since she was a child. However Kotoko's daydreams would turn into living nightmares whenever Naoki did the opposite of what she envisioned. Kotoko may know Naoki better that most people since they lived together and been through a lot, but she too was just another fan girl who fell head over heels for him because of his good looks.

Kotoko felt more ashamed and guilty than ever before, and started crying all over again. She wanted to stop walking, but her feet kept dragging her along as she got closer and closer to the restaurant. Some people stared at Kotoko as they passed her, but none dared to ask her what was wrong. For that Kotoko was thankful, not that she wouldn't have appreciated the support but she already has people helping her.

A loud boom made Kotoko jump removing her hands from her red and tear stained face, than water poured down from the sky. It was raining, but Kotoko didn't run like all the others. Instead she enjoyed the cold water soaking into her clothes reaching to her skin, it was refreshing and felt very good. She lifted her head up into the sky to allow the rain to touch her face, this cooled Kotoko down immediately. She may get sick tomorrow, but Kotoko didn't care she needed this.

Kotoko didn't feel the sting in her eyes from crying anymore, but she could still feel the hurt and pain in her heart. She hoped that somehow the rain could heal her heart, like how the rain washed her tears away. A rainbow always comes after a storm, so Kotoko thought that after all was said and done then she would feel better. Not only is Kotoko a hard working girl, but an optimistic one too. Right now she was in a dark place, but she always tried to find light at the end of the tunnel in any situation. That was probably another reason why things went wrong for her and why Naoki always tormented her, because she tried seeing the best in him.

"Ah there you are Kotoko, welcome you...oh no you got caught in the rain get inside quick before you catch a cold!"

Kotoko had arrived at her father's restaurant and was greeted by Kin-chan. He brought her inside and she closed the door behind her, Kotoko's arms were covered in many goosebumps and she rubbed her arms to get warm.

"I'll go get you a towel, it'll have to be one of the kitchen ones though be right back!"

Kin-chan arrived back in no time flat with a towel for her, Kotoko dried her hair as much as she could then the rest of her. The kitchen towel was small but Kotoko made it work, and when she was done she was only damp no longer soaking. Now being dry and taking her usual spot, she begun warming up.

"Do you feel better now Kotoko?"

"Yes thank you Kin-chan, but I am quite hungry."

"I have the meal in the kitchen ready for you, I knew you would be arriving soon."

Kotoko did gain her appetite back and knew that she couldn't get anything resolved with an empty stomach. Sure enough Kin-chan's first dish was brought out for Kotoko to try again, and she did without hesitation. As she chewed her food, she noted on how tastier it was than before. She savored her first bite and enjoyed it a lot, but she had to swallow.

"It's really good, it's better than the last time I love it!"

Kin-chan nearly jumped in the air with a huge grin on his face, but instead raised his first in the air with a cheer.

"Alright, don't be modest and eat up!"

Kotoko nodded her head and continued eating her meal, while Kin-chan watched her with a smile of his own too. To Kin-chan Kotoko was beautiful, but she was even more attractive when she was happy. She was enjoying a meal that he made for her by himself, and Kin-chan felt very proud. Kin-chan had come so far since his time in Class F, back then all he wanted to do was leave life to chance but after Kotoko entered his life this pushed Kin-chan to better improve himself as a man while still trying to win her heart.

Kin-chan already had the likeable personality, but he needed to ground himself and enter into society as a man with pride. He may not have made it into college, but Kin-chan found his way in the career field. He would make his way to the top of the food industry, and one day maybe have his own restaurant or take over Kotoko's fathers restaurant if they became family. He had found his way with a path to follow, and he wanted Kotoko to be a part of it and share this with him.

"It was delicious, thank you Kin-chan. I'm so full."

"Would you like me to cut up fruits for you for dessert?"

"Yes please, just watermelon's though please for tonight."

Kin-chan took Kotoko's dinner plates away, and returned with a small bowl of cut up pieces of watermelon shaped like little round balls. Kotoko loved watermelon's, they were sweet and refreshing. She thought of getting strawberries instead, but she craved those more right now.

"You have a keen eye for food Kin-chan, my dad was praising you too."

"I still have a long way to go before I can catch up with your father."

"I'm sure you will very soon, with how gifted you are now you'll make it in no time."

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you...but Kotoko. Will you give me your answer?"

Kin-chan wanted an answer to his proposal to her, Kotoko knew that he would ask that tonight. She was still uneasy though, but before telling him Kotoko had to tell him of her seeing Dr. Hashimoto.

"There's something you need to know first before I tell you my answer, it's important."

"What is it? Don't tell me that it's Irie?"

"I went to see a doctor today after I got out of school."

Kin-chan's eyes widened and his mouth hung low, with his heart pounding with worry and fear.

"A doctor? Is something wrong? You're not sick are you, please tell me you're not sick!"

Kotoko shook her head no, but then paused as she continued.

"No...well sort of in a way. I didn't see a surgeon, I went to see a psychologist that specializes in romance. He said that it wasn't love I was feeling for Irie-kun, it was infatuation. I'm suppose to be seeing him for sessions to help me break free, but he did want me to find out where we stand too."

Kin-chan couldn't find his feet, and sat down next to Kotoko at the bar. He couldn't look at her, and folded his hands on the counter with his eyes closed. After a few minutes Kin-chan didn't say anything, and the silence was scaring Kotoko.

"Kin-chan?"

"That explains a lot..."

"So I can't answer you right now, but I would love for you to come with me to meet Dr. Hashimoto. I'm sure he has questions for you as well too, and could help straighten things out."

"So I was just a rebound after all? Since you never got what you wanted from Irie, you reached out to me because I gave you everything he didn't..."

Kotoko's heart broke, and could feel the anger and betrayal in Kin-chan's voice as well as his own heart breaking. Naoki marrying Sahoko may have what pushed Kotoko over the edge, but she wanted to give Kin-chan a fair chance because he already was interested in her.

"That's not true! I wouldn't chase after any man with the traits and qualities that Irie-kun doesn't have! I always liked you Kin-chan, I was just too stupid to not take a chance with you and stop chasing Irie-kun! You were always right there in front of me, and where was I, living in my fantasies! Irie-kun isn't the prince charming I've been looking for, but no man ever could be because fairytales are nothing more than stories! They're made up, and the Irie-kun I thought I was in love with was never real but you are! You may be in love with me, but you've always been so caring towards people and that's very rare to find in men or at least it's hard for me to come across! When I first started dating you it was to get Irie-kun out of my head, but once my romantic visions of Irie-kun started going away I was seeing you! Dr. Hashimoto said that my infatuation would go away and it's starting to!"

Kin-chan watched Kotoko break down crying with this revelation, he couldn't hide his shock as Kotoko told him everything involving her meeting with Dr. Hashimoto. Part of Kin-chan was relieved that Kotoko never actually liked Irie and was extremely happy to be seeing her move on doing things she never would have before, but he was still mad that he was a rebound. He already knew that he was all along from the start and was willing to take the chance with Kotoko, but to have this be indirectly told by her hurt Kin-chan a lot.

On the other hand too, Kin-chan was glad to be told the truth and not lied to or have him find out on his own much later in their relationship. Kin-chan wasn't blind to the changes going on with Kotoko as the two continued to date, it was evident that the more she confided with him the less of an interest she took in Irie. Kotoko's infatuation was going away and had been for some time, but how long would Kin-chan would have to wait until the day comes when her feelings for Irie would be gone for good. Kin-chan promised to help Kotoko through this tough time, and he wasn't about to break his promise no matter what Kotoko was still an important person in his life.

"How does this sound Kotoko? We keep dating and I will meet this Dr. Hashimoto guy at your next appointment. If anyone asks if we're engaged, we'll tell them that we are but are waiting on the wedding because we want to spend more time dating and you to finish school."

Kotoko reached for Kin-chan and hugged him tight, and Kin-chan reciprocated her hug without hesitation. As Kin-chan held her, Kotoko couldn't help but cry and thank him apologizing. The two stayed that way for a long time, with both of them loving being held by their partner. After a while Kotoko had calmed down, then she pulled away looking deep into Kin-chan's eyes being only a few inches apart.

"Thank you Kin-chan, and I really am sorry for all the hurt I caused you."

"It's okay, like I said yesterday this whole mess started because of Irie toying with you."

Kotoko kissed Kin-chan tenderly on the cheek, and when she pulled away Kin-chan's face burned a bright red as he blushed madly.

"I'm sorry Kin-chan, but I just had to thank you. Even though we'll meet Dr. Hashimoto together, I still have hope for our relationship and that we'll be stronger than ever before."

"So do I Kotoko, so do I..."

Both Kotoko and Kin-chan leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. As their locking lips continued, Kotoko wrapped her arms around Kin-chan and he around her back and waist. Kotoko's heart wasn't taken back by surprise like her first kiss with Naoki was, but instead her heart beated like a slow melody that matched in rhythm with Kin-chan's. He wasn't aggressive or forceful like Naoki, instead he was gentle and tender. She also got a whiff of his scent, which to Kotoko she could describe as home cooking. The smell of a warm kitchen was all over Kin-chan, and while that came from him being a chef Kotoko also interpreted it as if she was putting on her slippers and a house robe.

Kin-chan was getting his first kiss from Kotoko, but he had to contain himself with the happiness and joy he was feeling inside. Kotoko's lips were so soft and he got a taste of one of her lip balms, which was strawberry but also he tasted the watermelon he prepared for her earlier. Kotoko was still a little wet from being in the rain, but he could smell her hair which was a lavender. Kin-chan made sure not to get too passionate with Kotoko after all they still had to talk to Dr. Hashimoto, but Kin-chan believed their relationship would blossom like Kotoko did.

Finally the two pulled apart needing air, and as the two caught their breaths both looked into each other's eyes again.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine besides I like rain."

"But what about Irie?"

"Oh he's probably out on another date with Sahoko I'm sure, and when he comes home I'm usually asleep."

"Alright, if you're sure than. I'll see you at school tomorrow for lunch, good night Kotoko."

Kotoko left the restaurant waving goodbye to Kin-chan. As she walked the streets, this time the rain was more enjoyable. She didn't need it to wash away her sorrow's anymore, but it did still cool her down. As she boarded the subway train, she looked out at the rain with a smile on her face.

As she arrived at her stop, she looked up at the sky one more time. She asked herself again, how did she get so lucky? Kin-chan should have broken up with her, and she wouldn't have blamed him if he did. If she was a rebound, she probably would have done just that. Kotoko wasn't sure if it was Kin-chan's love for her that drove him to forgive her, or if it was just his all around caring nature.

Suddenly it hit Kotoko like the thunder in the sky, she wasn't lucky at all. Why people were so supportive and caring about her, was because she herself was caring and supportive. By loving and caring for her friends family and many others, she was given the same courtesy. She is worthy of being loved and is a very valuable girl, not because of what she doesn't have but what she's already got going. Kotoko needs to strengthen her strong points, not work on her weaker ones.

This gave Kotoko confidence, and continued moving forward but she was stopped dead in her tracks. A man with an umbrella was blocking her path, and as she looked up at him Kotoko's heart pounded with fear.

"Hey."

It was Naoki, wasn't he suppose to be on another date with Sahoko? What was he doing here? Kotoko couldn't run away, this was it. The confrontation she was dreading, and now all of her hard work and progress was going to be put to the ultimate test. Would she crack if Naoki were to bait her, or would she stand her ground?

"Irie-kun. It's raining, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?"

"Get under the umbrella."

Kotoko did just that. She was sure now that he came for her, since he said it out loud. At first Kotoko wanted to believe that he was waiting for Sahoko, but when he greeted her she thought otherwise. The two walked in silence, and Kotoko was cherishing every second of it. However when Kotoko did peek at Naoki's face, he wasn't frowning in annoyance scowling or smirking, she couldn't figure out his expression but looked away before he could notice.

"Were you with Kinnosuke? I heard he proposed to you."

So that's what this was all about. The only people she told of Kin-chan proposing to her were Satomi and Jinko, so he had to have found out from one of them or both. Naoki probably came to try and stop her, just like what he did with the graduation kiss. This time however Kotoko promised herself that she wouldn't surrender, and she used Dr. Hashimoto's words of her being in control over her own feelings as motivation.

"Correct, I'm not unwanted or unappealing I'm quite popular you know."

"What was your answer?"

"What I told him isn't your any of your business, since you're marrying Sahoko!"

"That's right."

As the two continued walking in the rain, Kotoko realized that this was the first time the two had been alone in a long time. The last time they spoke was when they fought at Rainbow Bridge in front of Sahoko and Kin-chan. She was alone with Naoki, but her heart wasn't racing and beating for him like it once did before.

"Dad and I are moving out. We decided together, it's better for us to be gone so you and Sahoko will be more comfortable and happy when you get married. We've been meaning to leave for quite sometime. We'll be gone next weekend or even sooner, and I'm going to marry Kin-chan than after finishing school I'll take over father's restaurant with him."

"Do you love him?"

Kotoko stopped walking alongside with Naoki, at first she didn't want Naoki to know of her accepting Kin-chan's proposal but she decided against it by wanting to prove to him that she was over him. Naoki was going to know everything at sometime, so why bother hiding it.

"Yes I do. Kin-chan's been in love with me since our first year of Tonan High, but I was too stupid to notice of what a great guy he was and..."

"So you'll fall in love with any man who tells you that he loves you?"

Naoki turned to face Kotoko angry, and she too glared at Naoki back. Naoki's question was an opposite reminiscent of Kin-chan's accusations, where he questioned if he was a rebound now Naoki was asking if she'll chase after anyone.

"You can call me whatever you want, but I don't care what you think! I told you this when we were at Rainbow Bridge! I'm done, I'm through with you! I may be a hopeless romantic, but even I have my limits! I'm tired of you throwing my efforts back in my face, and my gifts in the garbage! I'm not going to waste my life in vain anymore, and watch another 6 years go down the drain!"

Kotoko's eyes began to tear up, but she refused to let them fall but they didn't pass Naoki's eye which made him look at Kotoko in surprise which only increased as Kotoko continued.

"You rejected my love letter than stole it from my room and recited it out loud humiliating me in front of our parents, you spoiled my first kiss and mocked me for having feelings for you in front of Class A and F, you laughed at me whenever I got hurt in tennis, you discouraged me for trying my best at anything whether it's studies or cooking, you insulted me everyday making me miserable and I cried myself to sleep every night since your mom and dad welcomed us into your home, and now you're calling me a fickle girl that'll just date anyone!?"

Kotoko's hurt voice turned into a cold one as she continued, and her eyes burned with rage towards Naoki.

"You may have ruined 6 years of my life and scarred me forever, but I'm going to make sure that you don't do the same to Sahoko or any other woman! I will tell Sahoko and her grandfather everything, and when I do they'll know the truth about you that behind all the good looks and big brains lies a..."

_Smack_

Kotoko was met with a strong hand that smacked hard against her left cheek, and due to the heavy wet rain she slipped and came to contact with the hard concrete floor of the alley. Now she had scratches on her legs, and one on her arm from when she caught herself when she landed. She put her hand to her face and looked up at Naoki, who was just as furious as Kotoko was a second ago.

"I'm the one you love! You'll never be able to love anyone else except me!"

Kotoko's world stopped again for a second time tonight, what Dr. Hashimoto said came true. She should have known better than to challenge Naoki, or else the worst would happen which it did. Regardless of what Naoki hit her for whether it was to stop her from dating Kin-chan, giving up on her love for him, or telling Sahoko the truth Dr. Hashimoto was right about what he would do. Kotoko was sure she wanted to move on before, but now she was dead set on making sure Naoki was out of her life.

Kotoko stood up still with her hand on her smacked cheek as the sting sunk deeper, her cheek would be bruised. She could feel the blood from her scratches wash down her legs from the rain, and after standing up Kotoko backed away from Naoki very slowly with fear written all over her face letting the tears she held back fall.

"Dr. Hashimoto was right...confessing my love to you was a mistake...he said I was never really in love with you only infatuated...I was dependent on you and he said you were too...if you couldn't have your way by kissing me or smothering me with love than...than...than you would physically abuse me!"

"Kotoko!"

Naoki called out to Kotoko and ran after her. He was shocked when Kotoko spoke of this Dr. Hashimoto guy. Now he knew that her getting together with Kin-chan wasn't remedial, she was serious about moving on and even went to see a professional for help.

Kotoko was running for her life and was more terrified than anything she'd ever experienced before, but no matter how fast she ran she knew that Naoki would catch up. She couldn't outrun him, and had to come up with something quick to slow him down. As Kotoko saw Naoki hot on her tail, as they got out of the alley she came up with an idea.

"Help an evil monster is chasing after me!"

Kotoko stopped by a black haired man wearing a t-shirt jeans and a jacket, but he looked at her with concern first when he saw her bruised red cheek and tear stained eyes. He gave her the okay to run and that he would hold Naoki off, then after Kotoko put some distance between her and Naoki she turned to see the fight. This black haired guy and Naoki were wrestling with each other all over the sidewalk, but Kotoko couldn't help but notice that this new guy wasn't trying to hurt Naoki only restrain him.

Kotoko got into a taxi, and told the driver exactly where she wanted to go. After arriving Kotoko paid him, and rang the door bell multiple times.

"Coming, oh...Kotoko-san is that you?"

She went to the Oizumi residence, and was welcomed by Sahoko herself. Sahoko let Kotoko inside, and offered her dry clothes of her own which fit Kotoko perfectly. She was also given a towel to have over her head, and a cup of hot chocolate.

"What's wrong Kotoko-san, what happened?"

"Sahoko dear was that...oh Miss Aihara what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here tonight on this rainy spring day?"

Kotoko removed the towel from her head and pulled her hair back, so she could show them and when they did they both gasped horrified.

"Your cheek, it's bruised! I'll go get an ice pack!"

"Don't worry you'll be safe here, I've got security camera's all over our house inside and out. We'll report them to the police, who did this to you?"

Sahoko came back with an ice pack for Kotoko, and she kept quiet instead of answering right away. Kotoko was still too shaken to speak, but she didn't have to.

"Was it...?"

Kotoko looked at Sahoko and nodded her head yes. Sahoko fell to the floor in disbelief and hurt herself, she panted off and on.

"So that's what you were trying to tell me..."

"Tell you what? Sahoko, Miss Aihara what's going on here?"

Kotoko took a few sips of the hot chocolate that she was given hoping it would relax her, and it did for a little bit. This gave Kotoko enough time to tell Mr. Oizumi and Sahoko her history that she's had with Naoki, her dating Kin-chan right, as well as her seeing Dr. Hashimoto.

Sahoko was devastated, what Kotoko said really was true. Not that Sahoko didn't believe her when she was told yesterday, but after hearing this she was glad that she went home after Kotoko and Kin-chan stormed off and didn't try to plan another date with Naoki. He acted so differently around Kotoko in comparison to her, it was as Kotoko said he was hiding his true self. As Sahoko saw Kotoko beginning to cry again, she sat next to Kotoko on the couch and held her in her arms as she too started to cry.

From that point on both girls were friends, and no longer saw each other as acquainted because of Naoki. Sahoko knew what Kotoko was trying to do when she was warned, she was looking out for her because she cared about her. Kotoko was surprised that Sahoko was so kind and nice to her despite her old crush on Naoki, she thought Sahoko would be mad and kick her out but instead she held her and cried alongside her.

Mr. Oizumi on the other hand was not at all thrilled, and a huge frown spread across his face as he watched both girls cry. Mr. Oizumi had heard for himself that Naoki called Kotoko slow-witted and was always messing up at Mr. Irie's discharge party when Sahoko asked to speak with Kotoko alone. He told Naoki that was no way to speak about a girl, but when he saw Naoki's expression he got the idea that he wasn't at all interested in Sahoko but Kotoko.

"M-Mr. Oizumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't punish Mr. Irie and Pandai for something that was Irie-kun's doing. What he did to me is unforgivable and will haunt me forever till the day I die, but Mr. Irie isn't at all like Irie-kun. Both are exceptional business workers and leaders, but Mr. Irie would never ever allow something like this to happen. That's why I came to you guys first, to Sahoko instead of Mr. Irie or even my own father. All I wanted was for Sahoko to be safe because I knew Irie-kun was lying about who he really was to her, I thought that Irie-kun liked Sahoko since he'd never taken interest in any other girl before but after seeing Dr. Hashimoto this afternoon I was proven wrong."

Mr. Oizumi stayed quiet still expressing that same frown on his face.

"Please listen to Kotoko-san grandfather, give them the loan they need. They'll be homeless if Pandai goes bankrupt, and that's not fair to the rest of the family or the other workers. I know how much you love me grandfather, but not everyone wants romance in their life and Naoki-san isn't cut out for it and you see why just by looking at Kotoko-san. He hit her grandfather, he raised a hand to her, if I aggravated him after getting married I would have likely been smacked too."

Kotoko looked at Sahoko with admiration, she may be soft-spoken but she wasn't without words. However what shocked Kotoko the most was when Sahoko said that romance wasn't for everyone.

"Sahoko-san, you said that not everyone wants romance in their life? You don't?"

"Sahoko, you were against this arranged marriage the whole time weren't you? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Sahoko first looked at Kotoko, than her grandfather.

"I was smitten by Irie-kun too, a handsome and who I thought a noble gentleman doesn't come around very often but I felt like I was too young to be getting married. I'm only 19, I still wanted to explore the world and travel to places like my mom and dad did before they married. That's another reason why I was jealous of you Kotoko-san, because you have the courage to take on challenges and stand up for yourself. I'm sorry I never told you all of this grandfather, but I couldn't say no to you because you're my grandfather and I wanted to respect and honor you."

Mr. Oizumi's eyes widened at this news first he frowns, but than a smile spread across his face.

"I'm sorry too Sahoko, I should have asked you if you wanted this first. Aihara-san, your tale numbs my old heart, but your love touches my spirit. I will continue to invest in Pandai, but all arranged marriage agreements are off. Your father raised such a fine daughter, and I'm so happy that my granddaughter is lucky to have a friend like you."

Kotoko sniffles and wipes her eyes, that was the first time she'd ever been praised by a high class person before let alone the owner of a huge bank. When she use to work for Pandai, she only caused nothing but trouble for them and was constantly gossipped about behind her back. Matsumoto working that one summer didn't help, and Naoki sure wasn't pleased at all with her working with him.

Both Sahoko and Kotoko hugged each other again, as Mr. Oizumi proceeded to make a phone call to Mr. Irie. Kotoko wanting to know more about Sahoko started asking her about her travels.

"So Sahoko, what places did you want to travel to?"

"I always wanted to go see London in Europe, and the Eiffel Tower in France. That's one of the few places my parents traveled to, but I lived in isolation because for a while I was home schooled until I entered college. To be honest Kotoko-san, you're the first friend I've ever had. I was acquainted with other people my age, but none bothered to get to know me because they felt I was too good for them."

Mr. Oizumi returned and looked at both girls smiling, "Miss Aihara, I managed to get a hold of your father he said that the two of you will be moving out tonight instead of next weekend. You don't need to worry about money or transportation, I'm more than happy to help you both. It's the least I can do since you'd done a lot to help my granddaughter already, but I would like to try your father's cooking one of these days. Sahoko dear, the arranged marriage has been cancelled and Mr. Irie is joyous over the funding. Now then, lets get your clothes Miss Aihara and get you and your father packing."

"May I come too, I want to help."

"Sure you can Sahoko-san, and when we get into our house we can decorate my new room together."

Both girls smiled and after Kotoko returned back to her normal clothes again after they dried. They all proceeded into the limo that Mr. Oizumi owned. Kotoko was very excited to be riding in a limo, and with her new friend Sahoko.

"I'd never been in a limo before, this is so cool. It's got lights, a fridge, and music!"

Kotoko turned on a soundtrack of music which was one of Sahoko's favorite musicians, that played piano music.

"Hey uh Kotoko-san, not meaning to ruin your good mood but there's something I wanted to ask you? How did you get away? I heard that Naoki-kun was a fast runner, as he placed first at Tonan High's school sports track meet."

Kotoko frowned at this question, "All I did was cry for help, and a random gentleman around our age protected me by restraining Irie-kun allowing me to escape. After that I don't know what happened."

"Do you think he's home?"

Kotoko shurugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but if he is home and he comes after you I'll protect you."

"And I you Kotoko-san."

Their limo finally arrived at the Irie home, and as soon as both girls got out of the car Kotoko was pulled into a crushing hug by her father.

"Kotoko, I was so worried about you! Iri-san got the call from Mr. Oizumi, then he told me what happened! Are you okay now?"

"Still sore on the face and distraught, but I'll be okay. Irie-kun isn't here is he?"

Mr and Mrs. Irie approached them, and Mrs. Irie cried hugging both girls comforting them relieved and happy not just Kotoko while Mr. Irie spoke.

"No he isn't, none of us had seen him since he left this morning. When we got the call from Mr. Oizumi a few minutes ago, we knew that Naoki had something to do with it. We thought it was going to be about Pandai, but it was about you two girls instead. We're sorry for what Naoki did to you Kotoko-chan, everything, but we're all thankful that you didn't get hurt either Sahoko-chan."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Irie, if Kotoko-san hadn't reached out to me when she did I hate to think of it. Kotoko-san is a hero, and I want to learn how to be just like her. I understand why you adore Kotoko-san so much Mrs. Irie and wanted her as your daughter, it's no wonder you always hated me and..."

Mrs. Irie pulled away and cupped Sahoko's face, "Oh no Sahoko-chan, I never hated you. I was just scheming to try and get my son to realize that Kotoko-chan was the one for him instead of you, I never had anything against you. You are a very lovely girl, but back then I couldn't see you compatible for Naoki knowing my sons personality. Any man would be lucky to have you Sahoko-san, but I was being selfish. I'm sorry I never treated you right, I'm just as bad as my son."

Sahoko took Mrs. Irie's hands and held them tenderly, "No you're not. You're his mom, and you only wanted what was best for him because you love him. My grandfather is the same way too, but thanks to Kotoko-chan I realize that you have to choose your own path in life and do things that make you happy for you not because someone else wants them for you. I will not be dating anyone or marrying anytime soon, I plan to travel and go to all the places I've dreamed of since I was little."

"Good luck Sahoko-chan, and you too Kotoko-chan."

After apologizing over and over to each other, they finally started packing. Since Mr. Irie was still recovering from his heart attack, he didn't do too much heavy weight lifting. Fortunately what Kotoko and Mr. Aihara had wasn't a heavy load, and Mr. Oizumi helped Mr. Aihara with things into their truck. Sahoko helped Kotoko pack her stuff from her bedroom, but there was something Sahoko did come across that caught her attention.

"Kotoko-san, whose this?"

Kotoko stood up for a second from pulling another one of her suitcases from under the bed, and a tear almost escaped Kotoko's eye as she saw what she was holding.

"That's my mom. She died when I was very young, I always kept that picture of her in my desk drawer. I didn't bother framing it because I wanted to keep it stored away some place secret that Irie-kun would never find it, and to keep myself from crying. Whenever I wanted to make myself look pretty for Irie-kun, I would look at how pretty my mom looked and remember that dad fell in love with mom using it as inspiration."

Sahoko nearly dropped the picture, and looked at Kotoko with sympathy apologizing to her for her loss. She was learning things about Kotoko that she doubted even Naoki knew despite having lived together for a long time. They were almost done packing, but Kotoko decided to leave all items that reminded her of Naoki behind.

Her old Tonan High School uniform, photo's, graded papers, and all other charms and accessories that brought back all those memories for her. Sahoko then came up with an idea and looked at Kotoko with a smirk.

"Hey Kotoko-san, can you sing?"

Kotoko looked at Sahoko confused, she was sure she had never seen Sahoko like this before. "I'm not a professional, but I can hit a note or two why?"

"I have an idea but I will need your help..."

As Sahoko told Kotoko what she was planning, Kotoko couldn't help but look at Sahoko shocked and yet impressed. These two were going to get along really well, Sahoko is a girl with words but Kotoko action.

On top of the bed where all of Kotoko's old stuff layed, a recording was left behind for Naoki to listen to. Kotoko looked at Sahoko smiled but was still surprised.

"What made you want to do this Sahoko? I heard you loved music, but something like this...?"

"I want to be more like you, a girl whose not afraid to speak her heart. All that glitters isn't gold, I may have grown up wealthy but money doesn't buy happiness. I always wondered what being a normal girl would be like, and in this kind of situation a high class girl would just say that they're over and leave walking away mature. Since Naoki-kun lied to the both of us I wanted to do something he'd never expect from me, but still get the desired result."

Kotoko smiled at this, but she had no idea that Sahoko wanted to be a normal girl. Kotoko use to think that rich people had it made, but in the end they were people just like her with problems to worry about. Sahoko could help Kotoko walk in high heels and reduce her clumsiness, and she could help her be more free to be who she is and show her the world outside of her comfort zone facing it unafraid.

"Kotoko, Sahoko let's go!"

Both girls hurried downstairs, and after bidding goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Irie they all left. What nobody was aware of was that a little boy was listening in on everything but hid in secrecy knowing that rebelling would get him nowhere, and the big brother was watching all vehicles leave his home from a block away covered in bruises of his own now along with scratches bearing a devastated hurt look on his face.

As he went inside of his house, he didn't even bother making his presence known. Instead of going to his room, he went into Kotoko's old room. Everything was gone, no sign of pink anywhere. She was gone, for good this time. Kotoko's last words haunted him, and he hated how they tortured his thoughts and how they hurt his heart. His breathing became harder and harder, but when he looked at Kotoko's old bed he was hurt more.

She left everything behind, anything that could hold them together. She didn't even bring her old school uniform, and inside of her jacket pocket was the first button that he was forced to give to her because of his mom and the picture taken of the two together. He slowly picked her old school papers up, and remembered what Kotoko said about him discouraging her for trying her best with studies.

He put them down, but came across something he knew didn't belong to Kotoko. It was a recording tape, he wondered if he should even listen to it. Surely it would be Kotoko finishing what she didn't get to tell him. However this was also the last piece of Kotoko's voice he would ever hear, so he decided against his thoughts and pressed play.

Nothing could have prepared Naoki for what he was about to hear, but he didn't deny that he didn't deserve it. What he had done tonight, no, everything he did from the start had turned the only woman he ever loved against him. Now she hated him and saw him as a monster, she was so scared that she begged a stranger for protection and he fought him to ensure her safety and escape.

As for Sahoko, he knew that Kotoko would reach out to her and the engagement would be over. What he didn't anticipate was that the loan would still be given, and even more that Sahoko agreed to doing this. This had to have been Kotoko's idea, but the two teaming up and getting revenge on him was to be expected just not like this. Naoki could only guess that Sahoko wanted her say too, just like Kotoko did.

Now Naoki was destined to be left alone to his thoughts and to bear the weight of his mistakes for the rest of his life. After tonight there was no way Kotoko would forgive him, and he refused to try again with another girl Naoki wanted only Kotoko. Finally when he understood how he felt after hearing that she got proposed to, the thought of her leaving scared him. There was no way that after 6 years she would suddenly give up right, but Naoki was wrong.

Kotoko saw a professional psychologist, but the entire time they were together Kotoko wasn't really happy at all. She thought she was and he did too, but her optimism was her own façade and she fooled him. Naoki knew that Kotoko wasn't someone who wanted to spend their life being sad and angry all the time and looked to the bright side of things, but that only lasts for so long. Tonight was Kotoko's breaking point, her limit just like she said.

Kotoko was a one of a kind girl to him, but what made her stand out? Naoki had his many share of fan girls, but none caught his eye more than Kotoko. She wasn't smart, was clumsy, loud, but she was cheerful and a hard worker. Naoki could achieve anything he wanted easily and can memorize anything he see's or hears once, maybe he really was dependent on Kotoko like Dr. Hashimoto told her. Since Kotoko had to work hard to get what she wanted, he too wanted to experience that and even admitted to her once that he was jealous of her for it.

This time however, he didn't get what he wanted or rather he did but at a cost. He was never in love with Sahoko only engaged to her to get on Mr. Oizumi's good side and be given the loan to help Pandai, and he was glad that their engagement was over with the funding still provided, but it also meant losing Kotoko too. Naoki wanted to know what it felt like to fail at something after trying, and he got his wish. This made Naoki admire and respect Kotoko, how did she always bounce herself back up after feeling powerless and weak? However this also shined light on Naoki's mistakes, what he did by insulting her calling her a failure only made Kotoko feel worse and he couldn't imagine himself feeling any worse than he does now.

Naoki gathered all of Kotoko's things and put them all in the brown paper bag that was left on her bed, and brought them all to his room. He stored them in a deep dark corner of his closet behind his suitcases and luggage, never wanting to see them again. Naoki would never forget Kotoko and she will be the last thing he'll remember when he dies, but seeing all the remnants of their past made Naoki only hear Kotoko's hurt cries and raging anger just like tonight and in her and Sahoko's song.

**AN(authors note): This is a real song I chose 'You Suck at Love' by Simple Plan and I do not own it. To me this was the best song I could find to describe how both Sahoko and Kotoko feel about Naoki. Since both girls are singing this together, this will be the female Nightcore version since Simple Plan is a male band. Put on your headphone's and listen as you read along, enjoy. XD.**

_**S:**__ We started off incredible, connection undeniable. _

_I swear I thought you were the one forever _

_But your love was like a loaded gun. _

_You shot me down like everyone_

_'Cause everyone's replaceable when you're just so incapable of getting past skin deep_

_Woah oh oh guess what another game over_

_I got burned but you're the real loser (hey!)_

_I don't know (hey!) why I wasted my time with you woah oh oh_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up, but you suck at love_

_You suck at love._

_**K:** You played me like an amateur, then stabbed me like a murderer. _

_I'm left for dead, another one of your victims. _

_It's not like you're unpredictable, but your act is so believable. _

_I know it's nothing personal it's just business as usual, you're good at what you do._

_Woah oh oh guess what another game over_

_I got burned but you're the real loser (hey!)_

_I don't know (hey!) why I wasted my time with you woah oh oh_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up, but you suck at love_

_You suck at love._

**K&S: **_Now I kinda feel bad for you _

_You're never gonna know what it's like to have someone to turn to. _

_Another day, another bed, it's just a game inside your head._

_Woah oh oh guess what another game over_

_I got burned but you're the real loser (hey!)_

_I don't know (hey!) why I wasted my time with you woah oh oh_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up, but you suck at love_

_You suck at love._

_Guess what another game over_

_I got burned but you're the real loser (hey!)_

_I don't know (hey!) why I wasted my time with you woah oh oh_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up, but you suck at love_

_You suck at love._

**AN(authors note): And that's my one shot story of Itazura Na Kiss, I hope you all liked it as this is my very first writing piece ever made. I was extremely nervous to write this, and it took me many weeks to finish.**

**Originally this was going to be my essay explaining why I don't support (Kotoko x Naoki), but doing a one shot appealed to me more because I instead wanted Kotoko to stand up to Naoki at the most crucial moment in the entire story and of their relationship. I also wanted to give Sahoko more attention and have some of the spotlight put onto her, giving her more character and personality. I did tone Kin-chan down a bit where he's not as loud as he normally is in the manga. I wanted to flesh out his emotions more to bring out the best of him which is his compassionate caring personality, and show that despite being optimistic he too can be doubtful and experience hurt.**

**As for Kotoko she's not ever going to get with Naoki that's a must, but as for Kin-chan I'll leave it up to your imagination. Both are hopeful that after meeting Dr. Hashimoto together that their relationship will continue to blossom, but I left their status unconfirmed and on a cliffhanger on purpose. I couldn't decide if I wanted their relationship to work or not, and in a situation like that you can never tell it might or it might not.**

**I'm currently working on two other Itazura Na Kiss fanfic's, which will take an even longer time for me to complete as neither are one shots and are full fledged stories with multiple chapters. Until I get those published, I hope to see you all here again. I'll still be around reading other stories, and I'll be sure to read all of your reviews. XD**


End file.
